


Outfoxed

by LavenderPhantump



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M, Slow Burn, also he's trans, demyx is a disaster gay, i will warn you chapters will be fairly short, it's just a universe where everyone's got pokemon, one of the two, or medium sizzle, others to be added as they appear - Freeform, that way i can get a little out on a more constant schedule, we are in this for the long haul guys, zexion is just done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderPhantump/pseuds/LavenderPhantump
Summary: With two of their Pokemon being a happy couple, Demyx and Zexion have to learn to deal with each other enough to keep them happy.Their 'mons have other plans, though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluejaythebeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/gifts).



"IX, there's something we need to discuss."

Demyx stopped tuning his sitar and looked up at the person - er, Nobody - that had addressed him."Sure, Zexion. What's up?"

Zexion took a deep breath before he spoke. "You are aware that Circe and Amoroso are in each other's company quite a lot, yes?"

He was. But it was totally normal, right? Amoroso was really friendly, especially by Floatzel standards. He tended to get along with most of the other Organization members' Pokemon, something Demyx himself couldn't manage, much less with the members themselves. "Yeah, it's no big deal though, right? I mean, I'll totally tell him to leave her alone if he's botheri-"

"No, it's certainly a big deal," Zexion cut him off abruptly. "Circe is pregnant. No other pokemon could be the father of her pups, she's rarely social with anyone _but_ Amoroso." He glared at Demyx, as though it was _his_ fault that his precious Zoroark was expecting.

"I'm...sorry? I guess?" Seriously, what does someone say to that?

Zexion huffed in exasperation. "I don't _need_ an apology, IX. I just need you to promise me to help Circe and I take care of the pups. Amoroso must do the same. There's no way she and I could handle a whole litter alone, especially if they're anything like their father or his trainer." He crossed his arms.

Really, Circe could've had any Pokemon in all the worlds, and she went with one that belonged to _Demyx_ , the self-proclaimed lazy disaster of the Organization? One that seems to adopt his trainer's mannerisms? Even one of Larxene's team would have made a better choice. If he was the one to choose, of course. But as long as Circe was happy, so was he. As happy as one could be without a heart.

Demyx stretched and rose up from the couch. "Alllllrighty then, I'm just gonna ignore that insult. Sure thing, dude, you can count on me!" He sauntered off, sitar in tow.

Zexion raised an eyebrow as he watched Demyx leave. He truly hoped he was not making a mistake asking for the Nocturne's assistance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demyx hangs out with his Pokemon after his talk with Zexion.

Finally back in his room, Demyx turned on his music (blaring, of course) and flopped unceremoniously onto his bed. An indignant trill very close to him told him he almost flattened Notturno.

"Oh, sorry, little guy! Didn't see ya there," Demyx apologized, picking up the tiny Tympole and gently stroking him. Clearly Notturno had no hard feelings for his trainer, leaning into the touch with a delighted hum.

The rest of his team - sans Sonatina, a Mantine who loved chilling in a nearby pool (thankfully put in the building in preparation for any fish 'mons a trainer may have) - were all lounging about in his room. Like trainer, like Pokemon, one may say. Pomposo was jamming to the music, his dance livening up an otherwise peaceful scene. Arietta - Demyx's first Pokemon, just as musically inclined as he - was curled around Cadenza, but lifted her head in intrigue at her trainer's demeanor. Cadenza, unlike her Primarina pal, kept sleeping, her long tail and ears twitching every now and again.

_Huh. Wonder what she's dreamin' about,_ Demyx pondered, eyeing the Azumarill like a proud parent, which he considered himself to be. He was practically the dad of his team, right? Like, he raised them and all, so it kinda counts, right?

Which brings him back to his current disaster. 

Right at the foot of the bed is the star of the hour, the lovestruck little weasel that got him into this situation in the first place. If it weren't for Amoroso being head over tails for Zexion's Zoroark, he wouldn't be…

_"Holy shit,"_ he spoke aloud. "I...I'm gonna be a grandpa!" He got frantic at the thought, nothing like a dose of existential crisis to end a guy's day. "I'm not ready for this, oh gods, I'm only _20_! I shouldn't be a grandpa this soon!"

He glared - melodramatically and jokingly - at Amoroso. "This is your fault, buddy. Now I'm gonna start sproutin' silver because you decided to become a dad!" He ran a hand through his hair, as if he could already feel the gray coming in. Amoroso only yawned in response and stretched out, his front paws draping across Demyx's legs, all but trapping him to the bed. Which wouldn't be so bad, but he still needed to take care of one thing.

"Look, buddy, I love you, and I really do wanna sleep, but like, I really gotta take off my binder." He tried moving his legs and got a whine and pout from the Floatzel in response. 

"You know it hurts like hell if I sleep with it on. C'mon, dude, get up!" Just a fake-drowsy purr from the perpetrator. Demyx sighed.

"Alright, Am. You've forced me to bring out the big guns. Hey, Pomposo!" he called to the still-dancing Ludicolo by his bedside. "Get him off of me, I'm beggin' you!" Though he was acting annoyed, he was beside himself with amusement. Because everyone else be damned, he knew he still had that feeling left for sure.

Pomposo complied, joyfully lifting Amoroso up so that Demyx could finally take off his binder - not that he wanted to per se, but he valued breathing and not being in pain so…

As Demyx lay down, the smaller members of his team all surrounded him on his bed. Pomposo sat on the side, near the window, and Arietta rested her head lightly on the edge of the bed. Even with all this peace around him, Demyx was still antsy, wondering just how much was gonna change now that him and Zexion were....kinda in-laws now.

_I mean, it won't be that bad, right? Now that the whole addressing of it has happened, it can't possibly get more awkward from here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost two months, I finally got more motivation to continue this! Don't worry, I won't ever completely drop it, we're in this for the long haul!
> 
> Feel free to leave critiques, and if you have anything in this universe you wanna see, let me know! All characters have their own teams, nicknames and all!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So, never did I expect my first work to be Zemyx. It's a ship that I always thought would need a LOT of development and time to grow on each other before they got together. That, or be in an AU. So here's a little bit of both. Outside of the Pokemon, it's mostly canon up to KH2, then I'll branch off.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Critique will be appreciated, as this is my first actual work!


End file.
